everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cerisefan03/Ask Arthur and Naomi!
Yes, another What does X think of...and this time its with Naomi Orcades and Arthur Stonely . Naomi has her opinions, and if you can get her to say she respects you, you know you're doing something right. And chances are she'll comment on what the best method to get them to fall in love with her is, should the need ever arise. Artie is a much more easygoing person, likes to give people the benefit of the doubt, doesn't want to come off sounding to harsh or judgy. The only exception to the rule is the way they treat animals. He tends to like them more than people. So...specify who you would like to answer and lets get this thing started! Isabelle LaFortune '''N: '''Isabelle LaFortune, now there's a girl you don't want on your bad side. I do admire how long she can keep from punching you when you anger her, and how she always seems to regret doing it. I respect her, having self confidence is not something that is easily attained. She hates that she looks delicate, but being delicate is a good thing. It means no one has tried to break you. The best way to get her to fall in love with you, is one, do not under any cirumstances let her know what your trying. Two, do not treat her like a damsel, and three do not anger her. '''A: '''She's a princess, is scary at times, (the scariest thing is you don't expect her to be scary), and she's stubborn. However, having a pet horse is good. I love horses, their kind of my family, so I like it when people like them as much as me. Other than that, i really don't know what you want me to say about her? Anastozia Tip '''N: '''She's full of herself. A stubborn, lazy stuck up pessimist...is what I would say if I was one of those shallow people who look beneath the surface. The thing is, she's hiding things. There's something about her that she hates, or is ashamed of, and because of that, she keeps it hidden. However, she's probably still haughty, that doesn't just come from nowhere. I think she exaggerates it to hide what she's ashamed of. The way to make her fall in love with you. Treat her like a princess. Compliment her, tell her how awesome she is, and don't sound like your lying. '''A: '''I feel bad for her. She wants people not to feel pity. I;m used to that. I don't think she entirely knows who she is. I mean, duh she knows who her parents are and where she lives, and what her name is, I don't mean that. What I mean is she doesn't know who she is inside, beneath the image she's built up. She would probably not appreciate me making that comment but eh! I can't help my opinions on her. Lelio Colombo '''N: '''He's a strange mix of friendly, shy, and nerdy, al wrapped up into one slouchy package. I'm not sure how he makes it work, but he does. I'd like to see him be less...shy is not the right word. Shy people are fine just the way they are. i suppose the word I'm looking for is timid. The world can be dark and selfish and cruel, and I think he experiences a lot of that first hand. To make him fall in love with you, should the need arise although I would avoid it until absolutely necessary, seeing as he has a girlfriend, is simple. Be understanding of everything about him. Don't pick on him for his ogre blood or autism and...you know what? Scratch what I said about using that to make him fall in love with you, treat him like that regardless. '''A: '''He kind of in a small way reminds me of me? We aren't the spookily alike people that do everything the same and act the same in every situation. It's just he's self conscious about parts of himself that he can't get rid of even if he wanted to. I feel for him. While I personally have never been bullied for what I feel self conscious about, it's probably only because only Jeremiah knows about it and he won't be telling.anyone anytime soon. Mine's even weirder than autism, which is not weird it's totally normal more people have that than you would think, and ogre blood, which is in the story, it's scripted he have that. Xena Cosmos '''N: '''She's pretty. I just want to say that right off the bat. As for the rest of her...honestly I can't get in to science fiction. It's strange to me, and the fact that their are so many people that like it is a mystery. However, she is from space...so I guess that makes some sense that she'd be into that. She doesn't know a lot about basic earth things, however, I am not embarrassed to admit that she acts cute about that. Never ever change Xena. Should the need ever arise, the best way to make her fall in love with you, is feign an interest in the same things she's interested in, (if you actually are interested in those thigns that's all the better for you.) '''A: '''A space cadet. I don't mean that in a bad way. She just is super spacey, in more ways than one. But I like that. I mean, how many people do you know from earth that act like that once they reach double digits? The number is probably pretty low, I mean, most of us don't want to be embarrassed. And being from space is doubly cool, if we visited her home planet to live for as long as she's living on earth, we'd be lost beyond belief. Quincy Lavender '''N: '''A boy who wants to be a ballet dancer. Good, we need more of those. He's a good dancer, and seems th really love what he does so much. Passion is not something you can teach, and you can be the best dancer in the world and still look like a robot if you don't have it. Luckily, Quincy does not have to worry about that. He has no aspects of being a robot. His story is a little bizarre, and I'm sorry he isn't good at public speaking and is supposed to be stuck in a job where he has to. To get him to fall in love with you, be gentle, don't push him, and feign interests in ballet. I mean it, the whole bit, go to ballets as often as you can, be willing to watch him practice, all of that. '''A: '''His interests are his interests. I think he should stick with the ballet as that's something he's both good at and enjoys, and just throw the idea of public speaking in the ocean. I wouldn't like to be stuck delivering convincing, intelligent speeches to crowds of people and always seem comfortable with it. Luckily for me, I don't have to, it's nowhere in my destiny. Unluckily for him, that's kind of his story. He's got my pity if he follows his path, but if he doesn't, i think he'll make it pretty far in the world. Category:Blog posts